Trial of Makarov Dreyar
Trial of Makarov Dreyar is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue Following their return from Galuna Island, Team Natsu finds their guild in tatters, causing them to wonder who could have done such a thing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 13-18 to which they soon find out that it was their rival guild, Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 1 Although Makarov initially dismisses the attack, wishing not to fight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 5-6 his mind quickly changes when he finds the now-grievously wounded Team Shadow Gear dangling from a tree in the nearby park. Enraged, Makarov declares war on Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-22 Fairy Tail then proceeds to invade Phantom Lord's guild building, and a large-scale brawl ensues; concurrently, Lucy is captured by Element 4 members Juvia Lockser and Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-19 However, when Makarov goes to confront their Guild Master, Jose Porla he is tricked and has his Magic Power stolen by Aria, leaving him utterly helpless and incapacitated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 14-20 Such an occurrence lowers Fairy Tail's battle strength and morale, forcing them to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-7 Natsu then proceeds to run to Phantom Lord's Headquarters, and successfully saves Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 24-29 After bringing her back to the guild, Jose attacks Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-19 aiming to steal Lucy back at any and all costs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-9 Another battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord then ensues, with several of Fairy Tail's strongest members going to confront Phantom Lord's strongest team: the Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 18-19Fairy tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 13-15 Ultimately, however, the members of Fairy Tail defeat the Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 5 Natsu then motions to confront Phantom Lord's resident Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, who is torturing the recaptured Lucy, and Erza battles with Jose Porla himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 8-19 After a long battle, Natsu defeats Gajeel and destroys Phantom Lord's Headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 13-19 Meanwhile, below, Erza is nearly killed by Jose, but is saved by a fully-rejuvenated Makarov, who has come to seek vengeance on Jose for harming his "children".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 7-19 Makarov and Jose then clash, until Makarov casts his Ultimate Magic: Fairy Law,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 8-18 defeating Jose and effectively ending the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-7 Following this, the Rune Knights arrive and begin a week-long interrogation process before ultimately deciding to leave the fate of Fairy Tail up to the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 3-4 Trial Makarov is later summoned to the Magic Council Fiore Branch Building, where he is put on trial for the war between guilds. However, during the course of the trial, he falls asleep, severely angering many of those present, save for Siegrain and Ultear, who find his actions humorous. Afterword, despite the demand for Fairy Tail's disbandment being ten times greater than it ever was, Fairy Tail is vindicated, thanks to the efforts of Yajima,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-4 and Jose Porla is stripped of his title as a Ten Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Aftermath Following the trial, Makarov and Yajima sit outside the courtroom, where Yajima tells Makarov that he should be grateful to him, as he helped vindicate Fairy Tail. Makarov gives Yajima his thanks, and invites him to visit the guild once it is rebuilt, where he will then treat him to ramen. Yajima demands twelve slices of pork in his ramen, but Makarov states the twelve is too much. Yajima then harshly reminds Makarov that Fairy Tail broke nearly every rule and regulation from the fourth one onwards. Hearing this, Makarov, annoyed, states that he'll give Yajima twenty, or even thirty slices of pork if he desires, but Yajima states that twelve will suffice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 4 Yajima then warns Makarov not to be reckless, as even other Council members, such as Org and Michello are pushing for Fairy Tail to disband. Makarov then silently stares at Yajima as he states that he should retire, and think more about himself for a change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 5 Later, as the moon rises, Makarov contemplates about who should be the next Master of Fairy Tail if he is to retire. For a moment, he considers his grandson, Laxus, but decides that his methodology makes him unsuited for the position. Makarov then considers Mystogan, but begrudgingly decides that he is too reclusive for such a deep-rooted position. Running out of ideas, Makarov even begins to think of Erza as a suitable candidate, but quickly rejects the idea, as she is too young. Suddenly, his train of thought is interrupted by Mirajane, who informs Makarov that Team Natsu destroyed half a stretch of road during the completion of their latest job, and that the Magic Council demands financial compensation. Mortified, Makarov dejectedly screams into the night, wondering how he's supposed to retire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 18-20 References Navigation Category:Event